


Too much

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack should've known better than to tease Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 50-smutlets claim- Jack/Daniel - Leather

Daniel didn't know why the smell and feel of leather stirred something deep inside of him. He only knew that when someone else went by wearing a leather jacket he got this weird urge to touch. Just to know how the fabric would feel under his touch, that he could trace the texture and the special softness of a much worn piece of clothing, or the rich scent of one of the most natural and oldest products in history made his deepest primal senses come to the fore.

And it had only gotten worse since he and Jack had this sort of relationship. Jack just seemed to know how crazy his lover got when he wore his leather jacket on base, making it impossible for Daniel to do anything about it.

So it was no surprise for him that it got even worse when Jack got promoted to General and head of the SGC. Just seeing him sitting in this big comfy leather chair made his fingertips prickle and he found himself more than once having to hide his hands deep down in his pockets to keep them from reaching out.

Daniel found it very disturbing that he couldn't control the reactions of his body, feeling his guts tie into a knot, the sweet hotness of arousal building deep inside of him during the most inconvenient moments. And Jack only made it even more unbearable when he let his tongue slip out to wet his lips, giving him the tiniest version of his trademark smirk, knowing exactly that Daniel was slowly reaching the boiling point.

In the end it had happened one time too much, leading to the position where they were now...

They had just come back from one of those boring missions where nothing had happened - no enemies, no technologies to trade for, not even Sam could find anything to raise her curiosity. Not to mention the rather short history of the planet's habitants which made the rather soporific lectures during Daniel's study time seem interesting in comparison. Nothing exciting had happened and they had spent three unnecessary days on this planet only because they had tramped right into a local festivity and Sam didn't have the guts to say no when they were invited.

Needless to say that Daniel was more than eager to return back to Earth for spending the long planned extended weekend only with Jack in the private seclusion of his cabin.

But suddenly they were occupied with a meeting of several delegations of politicians from Earth and some alien allies at short notice. So the result was no trip to somewhere nobody could reach them and they could just be who they were, not even one day of the weekend to spend at home, just heated arguments about the different kind of interest between the parties, stolen glances across the meeting table and nights spent on base so they couldn’t even be together at home.

Just when the extended weekend was to be over the gathering was too. Daniel was exhausted, tired and simply annoyed. The next day they would have to go through the Gate again and Jack wanted to meet with the team this very evening. Another wasted day. But the General surprised them in having rescheduled their departure for two days, letting Teal'c finish some important preparations regarding the Jaffa rebellion and giving Sam the opportunity to play in her lab some more. After all both had had the last few days off. That gave him and Jack the chance to make up for the lost weekend which he got told through twinkling eyes and a hidden grin.

'After all there are some advantages to sleep with the boss,' Daniel thought while he went to his office. He got changed and went back through the deserted corridors to pick up Jack. By now the night shift had begun and everything was quieter than through the day. Only occasionally he met a guard on duty controlling the hallways.

When he reached Jack's office he was prepared to see Jack still in uniform and working. Though they had agreed to meet up here Daniel had heard the phone ring when Jack went inside after their talk.

But what he saw just made it nearly impossible for him to breathe. Sure, Jack was still on the phone, but he already wore his civvies which also included his old leather jacket Daniel loved so much. Paired with his lover sitting in this damn leather chair it was a combination causing his blood to rush south.

Jack waved him in and after a glance at Daniel's crotch and the obvious bulge the smirk couldn't be hidden anymore. Jack was fully aware of his effects on his lover.

Daniel finally got a grip on himself, took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Never loosing eye contact he closed the door behind him and locked it, not trying to hide it from Jack. By now he had gone into predatory mode. If Jack wanted to tease him, he also had to deal with the consequences.

Jack's smile never faltered but when he saw Daniel locking the door his eyes held a hint of caution. He was just ending his call when Daniel reached up to switch off the security camera which he knew was directed at Jack's desk.

"Daniel..." The warning in Jack's voice was evident when he put the phone down.

"Jack," Daniel answered in a tone which left no question about his intentions.

"You're walking on thin ice here. Be a good boy and let us go home." Jack might have sounded serious but Daniel could also sense that his lover was not completely adverse to this game. His pupils were just a tad too much dilated and the sudden shifting in his seat betrayed him.

"I've thrown away a perfectly nice weekend for politics and you expect me to behave when you provoke me like that?" Daniel waved his hand at Jack to indicate the cause of his actions, cocked his head and raised his eyebrows in a daring manner. "Thought so," Daniel added when he got no answer, getting slowly around Jack's desk.

Jack had given up his resistance without much of a fight, he knew that he had lost this game. Maybe he had even counted on it, but probably not with Daniel's rather careless action of coming on to him on base, especially not in his office where anybody could drop by any moment.

"The guards..."

Jack was quickly shut off when Daniel made the last step into his personal space and leaned over so far that the chair got tipped back somewhat, only stopping when they were just a few inches apart, feeling the breath of the other man on their faces. Daniel hovered over Jack for a few seconds and then lowered his face as if to kiss Jack, but when the other man tried to meet him halfway he quickly changed his movement and brought his lips next to Jack's ear.

"Then we have to be quick," Daniel whispered huskily and nipped at Jack's earlobe. He knew he had his full attention when his lover gasped slightly.

Daniel brought them back face to face after a short detour to bury his face into the soft leather of Jack's jacket, inhaling deeply the typical smell which only heightened his arousal even more. By now Jack's irises were almost black, reflecting his own excitement. Daniel could feel his quickened heartbeat matching his own one when he laid his hand on Jack's chest. And when his lover's tongue came out to once again wet his lips Daniel couldn't stop himself from mirroring the movement.

"Watch the window," he told his lover in a low voice while he slowly slipped down on his knees between Jack's legs, letting his hands wander over his chest and abdomen until he had reached the buttons of his jeans.

The burning deep inside of him just got even more intense when he faced his price. The prominent bulge left no doubt that his lover got a kick out of this too. Adrenaline pumped through Daniel's veins when he thought about what might happen if someone went by and saw them through the big window towards the briefing room.

He suppressed a groan. How much he wanted to draw this out, teasing Jack a bit more and paying him back for the last days. But Daniel knew that this would push their luck so he mentally shook himself and concentrated on the task lying so invitingly before him. Just once he let his hands run over Jack's thighs, putting pressure on the inside with the heels, causing the man above him to moan when he reached his crotch.

He quickly opened the buttons of the jeans, freeing the hard-on from his confines. He always had thought Jack had an especially nice cock, not too long or fat but fitting perfectly for all his needs, slightly curved so that it could hit his spot exactly without much positioning. Daniel couldn't stop himself when he saw the pearl of precum on its tip and licked it away, getting his first taste of the slightly salty liquid, humming in appreciation.

From the corner of his eyes he could see his lover grip the armrests, trying obviously to retain some control. But he would have none of that. He felt his own control slipping away slowly and reminded himself that they couldn't afford to make this longer than necessary.

Without further warning he gripped the base of the shaft and put his lips around the tip, squeezing and sucking in turns and letting his tongue trace the corona every now and then in between. Anticipating the buck he had put his other hand on his lover's hip to prevent the uncontrolled movement. When the reflexes had subsided Daniel lessened his grip and slid further down the shaft while tracing the big vein with his tongue.

He couldn't see it but from the sounds Jack was making the other man had to clench his teeth. There were only broken and muffled noises and twitching muscles in abdomen and thighs but Daniel had no problem telling that his lover was enjoying this.

Daniel too was excited. He loved to go down on Jack, inhaling the man's scent where it was most explicit, tasting him in one of the most private ways while giving so much pleasure to the one he loved. Hearing Jack's encouragements were sounds he would never get bored of. All this would've been enough to get him near the edge, but the additional smell of leather surrounding him only increased these feelings. The jacket above him and the chair underneath Jack, visible through his legs, made it seem like there was leather everywhere. And as if Jack had sensed what was going on in the younger man he reached out and brought his sleeve in contact with Daniel's cheek while gripping his neck to keep him in place.

It was just the last push and Daniel sucked and licked with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He moaned around the shaft and when Jack's voice suddenly hitched he knew that it wouldn't take long anymore. His own erection was straining against his pants and Daniel was sure that one touch would send him over the brink.

When he felt Jack's shaft grow even more he let his free hand slide from his lover's hips to his own groin. He was prepared for the buck, having relaxed enough he let the motion come and go, only tightening his oral grip to increase Jack's and his own feelings.

Daniel's free and by now trembling hand fumbled with the zipper of his pants but when Jack pushed forward once more and his mouth was flooded with cum, sending him into an overdrive of taste and smell, he wasn't fast enough to free his hard-on. The moment he put his hand around himself, he erupted too, moaning around Jack's shaft, causing another wave of tremors running through his lover.

Daniel felt it through his whole body, the explosion deep down inside, the contraction of muscles, several spasms of seemingly every nerve he had in his body until he got himself under control again. He was reluctant to let Jack go but knew they couldn't stay like this. His lover's deep breathing told him that he too had come down from his orgasmic high. With some last few licks he let him go, looking up to be greeted with a content smile.

"You're a mess."

Daniel looked down at himself, seeing his own come on his pants and underwear. He brought his hand up and licked it clean while gazing mischievously through his lashes at Jack.

Jack laughed out loud. "You're something else, Dr. Jackson." He reached into one of his drawers and got out some tissues. "Here, let's get you somewhat cleaned up."

Daniel stood up and wiped the cum as good as it was possible while Jack already buttoned up his jeans again. When they were both presentable again, Daniel having put his shirt over the pants to cover the few wet spots, he remembered where they were. "I sure hope nobody has seen us," throwing a questioning glance towards his lover. Only now he became really aware of what he had done.

"At least not when I had my eyes open," Jack replied with a wink, enjoying the slightly shocked look on Daniel's face. He opened the door again, seeing a slightly bewildered Daniel out of his office and switched the security camera on again.

"Maybe I should get a leather chair at home..."


End file.
